Be with me
by B-Akanishi-kun
Summary: Hiei Makaiban van és hiányzik neki egy bizonyos rókadémon. Vajon elmegy hozzá és megmondja neki mit érez? Vagy Kurama jön el?


Megint egy HieixKurama sztori. Nagyon szeretem ezt a párost! És igaz nem vagyok tehetséges író, mégisélvezettel írok róluk. Igen, már megint egy variáció arra, hogy jöhetnének össze. Bocs, ez már a megszámlálhatatlanadik alkalom, hogy erről írok. "

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_"Legyél velem"_

Hiei állt egyedül az alvilág egyik szikláján. Ruháját és haját fújta a szél, ahogy végignézett az erdőkön. Yuusuke és Kurama visszamentek már napokkal ezelőtt a saját világukba, ő úgy döntött viszont, hogy itt marad. Eldöntötte, hogy otthagyja Mukuro csapatát, a maga útját járja... szabadon, mint a szél. Mindig azt mondta magának, hogy vele senki sem törődik, hogy egyedül van és nincs olyan élőlény, akit érdekelne a sorsa. Bemesélte magának, hogy nincsenek barátai, senkiben sem bízhat. Ahogy ott állt, egyedül, rájött, hogy ez nem így van, legalábbis nem így volt, egészen idáig. Csak körül kellett volna néznie. Ott volt a csapata, akikkel igaz, hogy néha összekaptak valamin, de mindig ott voltak egymásnak... vagyis ott voltak neki. Ahogy visszagondolt az emlékekre, amit barátaival töltött, egyre magányosabbnak érezte magát. Még Kuwabara is kezdett neki egy kicsit hiányozni, de akit a legjobban hiányolt, az Kurama volt. Visszagondolt, hogy a rókadémon milyen türelmes, és kedves volt vele. Odafigyelőbb, mint akárki. És az a tudat, hogy talán sosem láthatja viszont, megőrítette. Elővette a hirui követ, amit végre meglelt, de most az egyszer az sem tudta megnyugtatni. Arról is Kurama jutott eszébe, ahogy a kezében tartja és átnyújtja neki.

- Kuso... - suttogta és megszorította a követ. Túl büszke volt ahhoz, hogy elmenjen az emberi világba barátai után. Nem szabad, erősnek kell lennie. Majd elfelejti őket, ahogy ők is elfelejtik őt. Mindenki éli tovább a saját életét...

Elindult az erdőbe és tovább gondolkodott. El akarta felejteni a múltat... főleg Kuramát, de nem ment. Soha nem volt mégegy olyan ember, aki annyit törődött vele, aki elfogadta olyannak, amilyen és segített a bajban. Hiei nem is tudta értékelni Kurama törődését és türelmét, egészen eddig. Mintha a múltbeli sérelmek falat emeltek volna köré és akaratlanul is ráadták volna a nemtörődömség álarcát. Annyira természetesnek és biztosnak érezte, hogy Kurama mindig vele lesz, hogy szinte meglepetésként érte az elválás. Dehát ez így van, Kuramát semmi sincs már, ami a démonvilághoz kötné. Visszament a családjához, ami Hieinek sosem volt. Miért is maradna itt? Biztosan meg sem fordult a fejében. Hiszen Kurama nemcsak vele ilyen, nagyon érzékeny lélek és törődik az emberekkel. Mindenkinek segít, ha kell, egy igazi barát. És ő most elvesztette. Soha nem mondott neki köszönetet semmiért, természetesnek vette a vöröshajú törődését. Nem értette miért tölti el szívét melegség, mikor visszagondol rá. Hirtelen úgy érezte, az élete nem ér semmit Kurama nélkül. Végre volt valaki, aki megértette, végre volt valaki, aki igazán törődött vele. Mukuro csak bosszantotta, ő csak azért volt kedves vele, mert Hieiben magára ismert. Túl egyformák voltak, ezértis hagyta ott. Tanácstalannak érezte magát. Az érzéseit csak mégjobban összezavarták az erdő szélén nőtt különleges virágfajták. Egyszer ilyen virágokkal mentette meg Youko az életét. Azt a napot sosem fogja elfelejteni. El innen! El! Minden csak Kuramára emlékezteti.

- Kusooo! Miért? Miért? - kiáltott dühösen Hiei. Mérges volt, ideges és zavart. Ledobta a kardját egy fa tövébe és letelepedett mellé. A fejét a térdére hajtotta és megpróbált pihenni, ám kisvártatva érezte, hogy egy nagy energiájú démon közelít feléje. Valahogy ismerős volt ez az energiamező, de Hiei mégiscsak felállt és a kardját felkapva körülnézett. Most úgyis volt kedve a harchoz, le akarta vezetni a benne felgyülemlett feszültséget. A távolban egy személy alakja rajzolódott ki. A naplemente narancsszínbe öltöztetett mindent, a személy hosszú haja úgy nézett ki ezért, mintha fénylene. Hosszú ruhája majdnem a földig ért, zsebretett kézzel ment Hiei felé, aki mikor meglátta ki is a jövevény valójában, nagyon meglepődött.

- Kurama? - kérdezte, leplezve meglepettséggel vegyült örömét. A rókadémon megállt előtte és nem szólt semmit.

- Hn! Csak nem történt valami az emberek világában? Hah! Az én segítségemre aztán ne számítsatok! Nem megyek vissza! - mondta és hátat fordított Kuramának. A következő pillanat eseménye jobban megdöbbentette, mint akármi, ami eddig az életében törént. A rókadémon ugyanis egy szót sem szólva letérdelt és hátulról átölelte Hieit, fejét rátéve a jaganshi vállára.

- Ku...Kurama... - pirult el Hiei, de egyszerre urrá lett érzésein és felvette morcos ábrázatát. A szívét, ami úgy vert, mint még sohasem, viszont nem tudta lenyugtatni.

- Hiei... - suttogta a vöröshajú. - Visszajöttem mert... - hangja elcsuklott és szorosabban magához ölelte a feketehajút. Hiei érezte, hogy a következő szavak, bármik is legyenek, meg fogják változtatni az egész életét.

- ... szeretlek. - fejezte be a mondatot Kurama. Ezután mély csend lett. A jaganshi megdöbbenve állt, mozdulni sem tudott megilletődöttségében. A szíve, ami azt hitte, nem tud gyorsabban verni, a szó hatására mégis jobban felgyorsított. Ahogy érezte Kurama karjait maga körül, ismeretlen érzés töltötte el és azt kívánta, bár sose engedné el. Kisvártatva Kurama válasz híján elengedte Hieit és felegyenesedett, majd egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Az alacsonyabbik zavarban volt, csak szótlanul figyelte Kuramát, nézett annak gyönyörű mélyzöld szemeibe. Nem tudott válaszolni, nem jött ki hang a torkán a megilletődöttségtől. Még sosem mondta ezt neki senki. Ahol született, ott nem kellett, kitaszították. Akik felnevelték, szintén hátat fordítottak neki. Azután csak a bosszú hajtotta, de feladta azt is, mikor meglátta szülőföldje milyen kietlen és milyen szánalmasak ott az emberek. Félnek mindentől és nagyobb büntetés nekik az életük, mintha végezne velük...

Nagyon remélte, hogy Kurama már ismeri annyira, hogy tudja, mostani mély hallgatása nem visszautasítást jelent.

A rókadémon rámosolygott és egyre közelebb ment hozzá. Hiei csak figyelte, és hagyta, hogy a másik átölelje, majd gyengéden megcsókolja. A jaganshi elvesztette az irányítást az érzései felett, Kurama nyaka köré fonta a karját, beletúrt annak kócos hajába miközben visszacsókolt. Szívét melegség töltötte el, és azt kívánta, bár sose lenne vége ennek a pillanatnak. Most már van értelme az életének, nincs egyedül. Van valaki, aki szereti, és akit ő is teljes szívéből szeret.

- Kurama... - suttogta Hiei a rókadémon fülébe. - É..Én is... - Kurama látta, hogy Hiei nagyon zavarban van, alig talál szavakat, ezért félbeszakította.

- Tudom Hiei, tudom. - mosolygott.

- Nem! Hagyd, hogy kimondjam... Szeretlek! - fejezte be félbeszakított mondatát nagy nehézségek árán. De Kurama ezt megérdemelte, akármilyen nehéz és új dolog is volt beszélni az érzéseiről, ezt ki kellett mondania. Kurama meglepetésére a jaganshi magához húzta és mielőtt megcsókolta volna, így szólt:

- És köszönök mindent, amit eddig értem tettél.

VÉGE

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
